


Avengers Romance Fic

by Nightingale333



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale333/pseuds/Nightingale333
Summary: Nadia Jones thought she knew what to expect working for the Avengers, then a new member arrives six months into the job. After that, Nadia's world turns upside down.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/OC, Loki/OC
Kudos: 5





	1. The Interview

“Today is the day” I muttered nervously as I stepped out of the subway station clutching my file folder containing a copy of my resume and recommendation letters. This interview has to go well. It’s the perfect job, and if I chose to leave I’d have my pick of jobs in the future. As my heels clicked on the pavement, shouts and screams grew louder as I neared the gleaming Avengers tower. It had been rebuilt bigger and better after the battle of New York that formed the Avengers four years ago. Screaming fans came into clear view as I neared the entrance of the skyscraper. They swarmed the tower in hopes of meeting their heroes. What they don’t realize is the Avengers can leave by jet any time they want to avoid the crowd. The crowd was composed of homemade t-shirts and signs with heroes’ faces on them. The fans wore smiles, tears, and fury as they pushed against the security guards. I walked up cautiously in my formal business attire and temporary ID badge, tugging nervously at the collar of my white shirt. 

Today I have an interview at Avengers tower for a very unique assistant position. They were searching for someone to manage the day to day needs of all Avengers members and take care of scheduling and PR for each of them. I did my research of each Avengers members’ current statuses with the public. There were many who were instantly beloved, like Spidermand and Thor, but others like Black Widow and the newest addition, the Winter Soldier were virtually unknown by the public. 

Apparently the Avengers were selective about who they chose to come interview. I’m one of three interviewees in a large pool of applicants. I heard that the other two were rejected five minutes into their interview.

As I neared the crowd, a security guard eyed my badge then ushered me through the crowd of frenzied fans and in the door. 

“This way, Miss Jones” the man said loudly over the fans’ demands to be let in. I noticed a cardboard box nearby and stopped in my tracks.

“I need to do something, I’ll be quick.” I replied, grabbing the box and stepping outside to the mercy of the frenzied crowd. I quickly composed my face as the fans quieted to hear my announcement.  
“Put your autograph books and gifts in here and I will distribute them accordingly” I announced, trying to sound more authoritative than I actually was. The fans lined up and swiftly dropped these books and gifts to the Avengers in the box.  
“Come back in an hour or two” I said, walking back inside as the crowd dispersed.  
“I’m impressed” the security guard said, “I’ve never gotten them to leave so quickly”  
“Sometimes you’ve gotta give the people what they want” I said, “Regularly scheduled signings would help”  
“I’m Joseph Hogan, but most people call me Happy,” he said, shaking my hand. His serious demeanor looked anything but happy, but I decided not to comment on it.  
“You can call me Nadia,” I replied.  
“Take this elevator to the 80th floor and they’ll call you from the waiting room” Happy instructed, “Good luck” I nodded at him as the elevator doors closed. 

When I got to the 80th floor I sat quietly, looking through my CV and the box full of fan items I had to organize. I managed to sort them by name when I heard my name called.

“Miss Jones” a male British voice chimed. I looked around and saw no one around. The source of the sound was impossible to pinpoint.  
“I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark’s personal AI assistant” he continued, “Please come in for the interview”  
“Thanks” I called, unsure where to look as I spoke. I walked into a room with bright white walls and no windows.. In the center of the room was a wooden desk and a black office chair. My heels clicked on the floor as I walked to the center, staring at the odd scene.  
“Nadia Jones” Mr. Stark’s voice came through a PA, “We have a few scenarios for you. Good luck” What was that supposed to mean? 

The white walls faded and suddenly I was in a nice, spacious office. Large windows displayed the New York skyline behind me. I’d personally add a few plants, but otherwise the office was stylish. I took a seat at the desk, unsure of what to expect next. Captain America burst in with the Winter Soldier in a tow. They looked upset about something. Are they the real deal, or a part of the simulation. My question was answered when the Winter Soldier’s hand passed through my desk. The hologram was quickly adjusted, I assume by Mr. Stark, wherever he and the other Avengers were watching.

“Thanks for meeting with us, Nadia” the captain said politely, “The media is still making out Bucky to be a terrorist. What should be our course of action?” It’s jarring to hear the one and only Captain America say my name as if he’s known me forever. My mind raced and heart thudded for what felt like several minutes before answering.  
“Well, the public doesn’t know Bucky” I spoke as my train of thought raced, turning to Bucky, “You need to show up to more public appearances to start, show that you mean no harm to the American people.”  
“I don’t do well with crowds,” Bucky replied coldly. Behind his stony demeanor I can see timidity in his eyes.  
“Well, start with small functions and stick close to your friend here” I said, “The only way for the people to get to know is if you show your true self to them” The men nodded in agreement and left. 

I would’ve sighed with relief, but more trials came one after another through the holographic door, each one stranger and more random than the other. I mediated a dispute between Black Widow and the Hulk, helped an IT assistant named Peter with personal issues, and even gave Hawkeye fashion advice.  
“I’ve seen enough,” Mr. Stark’s voice cut through after an hour of several scenarios. The simulation fell away and a door opened. All the Avengers walked in from another door grinning. At least most of them were. Black Widow was staring, her face basically expressionless. I noticed one Avenger wasn’t there. The Winter Soldier--or Bucky as Captain called him--seemed to be MIA. Maybe he had a mission, or maybe he really is a recluse like his hologram suggests. 

“Okay Nadia--” Mr. Stark paused, looking at the box I brought in with me, “What’s that?”  
“I promised your fans some autographs” I explained, “They’re supposed to come back fairly soon to pick them up”  
“Well, I don’t want them to take it out on our new assistant” Mr. Stark replied. I had to pause and fully process what he said.  
“Wait, really?” I exclaimed.  
“You’re the only person who’s gotten through the full simulation” the Black Widow said with an approving half-smile, “You’re in”  
“When can you start?” Mr. Stark asked.  
“I can start Monday, Mr. Stark,” I replied.  
“Mr. Stark is my dad, call me Tony” he insisted. 

As the Avengers signed autographs Tony pulled me aside to talk logistics. The benefits of this job are fantastic! I get my own apartment to avoid commuting and deal with any work problems as they come.  
“You’re basically a manager for us residing at the tower” Mr. Stark explained, “PR, scheduling, etc. Are you up for this?”  
“Yes” I replied, excited to call my parents and tell them the good news. 

I got the box of autographs from the Avengers and distributed the gifts from fans before leaving. The fans were already gathered outside as I walked out of the tower. As the box emptied I turned to leave when a tall man wearing a homemade Black Widow shirt grabbed my arm.

“I only wanted the Black Widow’s autograph! Not all of them!” he snapped, his face red with anger.  
“Let go of me” I replied calmly, “Don’t make a fool of yourself in front of the tower” The man’s face reddened and his grip tightened, making me wince. This isn’t good, I don’t think Happy is in view, otherwise he probably would’ve jumped in already.  
“I’ll make you pay!” he shouted, raising a fist. Before it could collide with my face, the guy released me and went sailing backwards, clutching his stomach as he landed on the pavement. The Winter Soldier walked up beside me, glaring as the fanboy ran away gasping.  
I could tell it was him despite his street clothes. His cold blue eyes could make a dictator wet himself. After the fanatic was out of sight, his eyes softened as he looked down at me.  
“Are you okay?” he asked quietly, checking my arm for bruising.  
“I’m okay” I assured him, “Thank you for your help” 

“No problem” he replied, “I hate bullies”  
“Your name’s Bucky, right?” I asked.  
“My real name’s James Barnes, but friends do call me Bucky” he explained, “So, I take it you’re the new assistant? I got a text from Steve.” It took me a moment to remember that Captain America’s real name is Steve.  
“Yep, and I’m going to be doing a lot of PR for you specifically, so watch out” I teased, “You’re going to be America’s new sweetheart when I’m through.”  
“Good luck with that,” he laughed. We stood there in awkward silence as I grasped for something to say.

“Well, you have a nice day,” I replied.  
“Do you want me to walk you home?” he blurted at the same time. It was still daylight, but I couldn’t help but smile at the blushing soldier.  
“I’d like that,” I replied. We became fast friends in one walk. I even invited Bucky into my apartment to watch a show on Netflix. He said he’d come back to help me with the move to my new apartment with the Avengers. At that moment I felt good about where my life was. But I didn’t realize that signing up to work for the Avengers would turn my life upside down.


	2. "New" Guy in Town

Six months felt like six days working for Earth’s mightiest heroes. I found my own pace of working quickly and efficiently, reorganizing the Avengers schedules and giving Bucky a great reputation internationally within the first month on the job. It was when I moved in that I accidentally found out the IT kid Peter is actually Spiderman. He was sticking to the ceiling of the living room eating a donut when said donut fell on my head. Bucky laughed out loud at my shock and my powdered hair. I established house rules with the group and started requiring a group get together once a month for team bonding. It was typically a movie night, and everyone voted between two movies I selected. 

Today marks my six month anniversary working for the Avengers, and I got a hint from Nat that there was a surprise for me in the kitchen. I dressed in my office clothes and strolled out of my room and into the kitchen casually to grab some coffee. I saw a large sheet cake in the center of the room, surrounded by distraught faces.  
“Is this my funeral?” I joked nervously, “Am I a ghost?” Everyone snapped to attention and tried their best to look cheery as they greeted me. My motherly instincts rose from the depths and I looked straight at Bucky. What’s making everyone so upset?   
“Okay what’s up?” I asked, knowing Bucky would never lie, even to save my feelings.  
“We have a new addition to the team,” he said cautiously. Before I could ask him to explain, shouts came from my office. I marched straight over there in my heels despite everyone behind me trying to call me back.  
“She’s not going to be forced to work with a genocidal psychopath!” I heard Clint’s voice shout. I’ve never heard him sound so upset. I walked into my office to find three and a half pairs of eyes staring back.  
“Director Fury” I nodded, speaking calmly to try to diffuse whatever was going on, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” I noticed Clint getting in Thor’s face, and someone standing right behind Thor. I stopped in my tracks as I caught Loki’s gaze piercing. Loki? The guy who nearly destroyed New York in his attempt at world domination? He had no restraints on him, but I saw no venom in his gaze like from what I saw on the news after the battle. Loki broek my gaze and looked out the window. He seemed a little deflated to be honest, and disinterested in the whole situation.  
Tony walked in wearing his Iron Man suit, ushering Thor, Clint, and a displeased Loki from the room.  
“Sorry, Monster Slayer” Tony called, “I’ll let Nick here explain the situation”

“So, Stark nailed you with a nickname too?” Fury laughed.  
“Yep, apparently it was inevitable” I replied  
“I wish this meeting were under less stressful circumstances, Miss Daniels” he said.  
“Please, as I’ve said before call me Nadia” I insisted, taking a seat at my desk. Whatever news Fury has for me seems like something I should take a seat for. He sat across from me.  
“Well hit me.” I said, “Is Loki with SHIELD now? Do you need a PR for him or something? ”  
“Loki has proven to Thor and I that he was controlled during the Battle of New York” Fury explains, “He will be a new member of the Avengers effective immediately” I blinked, processing what Fury said.  
“You could have given me some notice before bringing him!” I snapped. Fury raised an eyebrow at my response. He’s a man of few expressions.  
“I know this is tough, but--”   
“It’s my job to prepare the rooms!” I exclaimed, “I need to make some calls” Fury smiled at me now as I pulled up my contacts list. I’m lucky Tony chooses to keep top notch room designers on retainer.  
“You’re just accepting this?” he questioned, “Why?”  
“Sometimes all you need is a second chance” I shrugged, rising from my seat with my cell, “Now if you don’t mind, I need to check out the spare rooms” I dashed past the living room to find Loki sitting away from the rest of the group.  
“You like green and gold?” I called, startling Loki and everyone else. He nodded cautiously and then I kept walking briskly, calling contractors and the house designer we have on retainer.

Several hours and one lunch break later, the stale spare apartment became an Asgardian styled chamber room, styled in Loki’s signature colors. His bedroom was decorate in a simplistic, posh style, with green and gold curtains, silky black bed sheets, and lighting that hung from the ceiling. I asked Thor about things Loki liked and had a bookshelf put in his bedroom and his living room, a table with a chessboard by a window, and a variety of food stocked in the fridge and cabinets with cookbooks and labels on everything. I came back to the living room to find everyone still in their place, glaring at Loki.  
“Your room’s ready” I said, waving off Bucky who attempted to stand to come with me.  
“You know the tradition” I said, staring him down. Bucky conceded and Loki walked towards me, curiosity in his gaze.   
“I’m Nadia Jones” I said, holding out my hand, “I work here at the tower, basically making sure everyone is comfortable and that the public stays off your back” Loki stared at my hand and finally grasped it. I was surprised at how cold his hand was, and soft. He released my hand quickly, as if they were on fire, and I tried not to take offense.  
“Let’s walk,” I said finally, already heading to the elevator.

“Thor told me you like to read” I said, “I stocked a bookshelf with Earth’s classics. You can let me know your own preferences and I’ll have them shipped here” We stopped at his room and I gave him the key card to open it. Loki walked in and paused in the doorway. He has been silent this whole time, his face unreadable until now.

“How did you…” he trailed off, open-mouthed astonishment in his expression, “You made it look like home”  
“It’s part of my job, my favorite part” I replied, “I have experience designing in the Asgardian style after remodeling Thor’s apartment”  
“It’s decent for a mortal” he retorted, now dismissive. Wow, what a douche. I let this backhanded insult wash past me and gave a quick tour of the rooms and kitchens.   
“Here’s a phone with my number and the Avenger’s numbers, and you know where my office is if you have questions” I said, “We should meet soon to talk about PR opportunities--”  
“I’m not interested in your publicity games,” Loki stated flatly, “You can leave now.”   
“Dinner is going to happen soon, and I’ll come over tomorrow at 9am to talk more” I continued, closing the door before Loki could refuse. This is going to be tougher than I thought.

I met back in the dining room for dinner, wondering if Loki would come. He seems to look down on me for some reason. I can’t worry about that too much, whatever problem Loki has, he’ll have to work out himself.

I sat next to Bucky, ignoring Nat’s pointed gaze. She’s convinced we should date, but I’ve told her I’m not about wishful thinking, or dating. Dating gets messy, I’d rather work at a job I love and have fun with friends. I’m sure Bucky feels likewise about dating me.  
“So, how was the Prince of Darkness?” Bucky asked.  
“He’s a bit crass, but not dangerous” I replied, “At least not to me” I added that when I saw Clint’s sharp gaze on me.  
“You should be careful, he’ll play tricks on you” Clint warned.  
“He’s on our side now” I stated, “Trust is a two way street. You guys should at least try meeting him halfway there” Clint rolled his eyes and focused on eating. I sighed and ate, only realizing at the end of dinner that Loki never joined. Well, he’s a grown 1000 year old, and I left cooking instructions. After putting away my dish, I started to the elevator, my finger hovering over my floor number I shared with Nat.

I pressed the button to Loki’s floor. 

I had assigned him an apartment on the same floor as Thor since Thor seems to be the only person that really knows Loki. I wonder if he acts like a douche to Thor too?  
I knocked on his door and waited several minutes. No response, not even sounds of stirring. As I turned to leave the door opened. Loki narrowed his eyes at me silently. He was wearing silky black pajamas with a green symbol on the chest pocket. It’s odd seeing a man who wore battle armor to take over the planet in fancy Earth pajamas.  
“I just came to see if you’re settled in now. You missed dinner” I said.  
“That’s because I’m not interested in being glared at while I eat” Loki growled.   
“Look, part of my job is to make sure everyone here is safe and comfortable” I replied, “It takes two to tango, so you need to show some goodwill to get some back” Loki cocked his head to one side.  
“It’s an expression” I explained, “A tango is a style of dance”  
“Ah” Loki replied, “Miss Jones--”  
“Nadia” I insisted.  
“Nadia” Loki said, testing my name out carefully, “The Avengers will not see anything I do as good intentioned”  
“You’re an Avenger now” I said, “And we’ll need to talk tomorrow. I’ll bring breakfast”   
“Fine,” Loki replied. I was surprised how easily he gave up. He doesn’t seem like one to concede quickly.   
“9 am?”  
“9 am” Loki agreed, closing his door without another word. 

Bucky entered the elevator on my way up to my floor.  
“Hey, how are you doing with all this?” Bucky asked.  
“Fine, it’s my job to take care of you guys” I replied with a shrug.  
“This is different, doll” Bucky warned, “Loki massacred so many people”  
“As I can recall, one of us here was a brainwashed assassin” I shot back, “You were given a second chance and you took it. Why not give Loki the same?” The elevator dinged at my floor and I stalked off without waiting for a reply. I don’t understand why everyone is so against the idea of giving Loki a second chance? Isn’t that what they’re supposed to be all about? I went to bed dreaming of a knight in silver armor fighting a green dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll do my best to post weekly! Check ou my other fanfiction "Woman of the Stars!"


	3. Unlikely Friend

After another dispute with Bucky I ended up letting him come along to my morning meeting with Loki, if only to prove that Loki means no harm. Loki opened the door only moments after I knocked, and I noticed any emotion in his face fall away at the sight of Bucky. Before I could speak, Loki slammed the door shut.

“And this is why you should just trust me!” I snapped at Bucky as we walked away, “Now I’ve lost the rapport I built with him” We stopped at the elevator and I turned to him, my arms crossed.  
“I just want you safe” Bucky said like a dejected puppy. I wasn't falling for those blue puppy dog eyes today.  
“I am safe, you’re the one who’s afraid” I retorted, “Trust me, I wouldn’t put myself in harm's way carelessly” I stayed behind as Bucky walked in the elevator.  
“Nadia.” Bucky warned, “Don’t do anything rash, he’s angry at you now”  
“No, I’ve broken his trust” I said, “Now I will earn it again. Trust me.” Bucky sighed and let the elevator doors close as I nervously walked back to Loki’s apartment. I don’t like making mistakes, especially when others feelings and safety are involved. I heard a crash and ran to Loki’s room, opening the door to find chaos, with Loki in the center. His eyes glowed green with a rage I’ve never seen. The bookshelf was on fire, the kitchen smashed.

“Are you kidding me?” I shouted, “I came to apologize and find a tantrum!” Loki’s gaze burned into mine, but I didn’t back down.  
“Is this really a warranted response?” I said, not shouting but also not removing the edge from my voice, “My friends were just concerned. Letting Bucky come was my way of showing them good faith and showing that you will not harm me” Loki was suddenly filling the doorframe, a hand grazing my cheek and neck. I shivered at his touch, slapping his hand away.  
“I can still crush you,” Loki hissed.  
“But you won't,” I replied simply.  
“And why would you assume that?” Loki replied, wrapping his fingers around my throat.  
“Because I want to be your friend, Loki” I said, “And I promise as your friend not to harm you” Loki was taken aback by this statement.  
“Here’s some breakfast” I said, handing him eggs and pancakes I made in a takeout box, “Meet me in my office for lunch and we’ll talk” With that I left, pumping my fist into the air. I made progress!

The rest of the morning I worked on details for Loki’s first public appearance. He would need to gain some popularity before revealing that he’s to become an Avenger. Tony’s throwing a party in a couple of months, so that would be the perfect setting to charm a few reporters. Hopefully Loki knows how to charm people as much as he can put the fear of God in them. I spilled my cold coffee on myself when Loki appeared in a flash of light.

“Jesus, could you use the door?” I snapped, dabbing my pants with a napkin.  
“Apologies,” Loki replied, obviously not sorry. He flicked his wrist and the stain was gone and a warm cup of coffee replaced my empty cup.  
“That would be a useful trick to learn,” I joked.  
“I doubt you’d ever be able to learn such a basic spell” Loki replied, sprawling on a seat in front of me.  
“Do you ever get tired of being an asshole?” I sighed, “I’m your PR, part of my job is to get people to like you”  
“You’ll be the first,” Loki replied dubiously.  
“Does that mean you’ll let me work my magic?” I joked.  
“Sure” Loki answered with a mocking smirk.  
“Great! Let’s first go over house rules” I said, “You’ve seen the kitchen in the common space. That’s open to everyone, but do not eat any food from the fridge that has someone’s name on it, especially Dr. Banner's food.” Loki blanched at this name.  
“I guess I don’t need to explain why you shouldn’t cross Banner” I chuckled.  
“Oh I know that well” Loki replied with a shudder. I guess Hulk put the fear in him. That's a tape I'd like to see.  
“Also, we have team bonding once a month, attendance is mandatory and punishable with cleaning duties for a month” I continued, “We usually watch a movie, so don’t worry if you don’t feel like being social”  
“Great” Loki muttered sarcastically.  
“Last rule; we have each other's backs. We protect each other. You cannot do anything that would bring harm to a fellow Avenger” I said with gravity in my voice, “That will result in federal charges and possibly imprisonment on the Raft”  
“What’s the Raft?” Loki questioned, not perturbed.  
“Hopefully you’ll never find out” I replied gravely, “Now, let’s talk PR!” I went over details of my plan with Loki, he nodded along as I pulled up current surveys about him and what areas we need to improve on.  
“One good thing is no one really knows who you really are.” I said, “Put your best foot forward in these public gatherings. It wouldn’t hurt to charm a few reporters.” Loki raised his eyebrows.  
“Not with magic” I added quickly, “Or with...escapades”  
“Escapades?” Loki bellowed, “Are you afraid to say sex?”  
“You seemed prudish so I didn’t want to harm your virgin ears,” I retorted. Loki’s eyes glimmered and in that moment I regretted my words. He leaned across the desk until his face was a few inches from mine.  
“I have far more experience than you can imagine, Nadia” he replied, his voice dropping lower. I gulped, leaning backwards, then my stomach growled.   
“I forgot to grab lunch” I said quickly, “Care to join?”   
“I can eat,” Loki replied.  
“Great, I’ll order takeout” 45 minutes later we were eating and chatting about Asgard. I’ve heard stories from Thor, but Loki is more engaging in his storytelling. I asked about what was myth and what was real from the Norse mythology.  
“I bet historians went crazy when they realized you and Thor are real” I laughed, “You two changed our history in an age where everything can be documented”  
“I have to admit, your kind has furthered your technology much faster than anyone anticipated” Loki said, “You still have a long way to go, but it’s a start”  
“A start?” I scoffed, “We have Iron Man, one of the most brilliant minds of the century. He invents technology decades ahead of everyone else!”  
“And still Asgard is several millennia ahead” Loki replied.  
"Okay but you all have a lot of time to come up with new ideas" I shot back.  
"True" Loki admitted, "But some of you mortals seem to be capable of great things in short lifetimes" Before I could ask him to elaborate, Loki rose.  
"I'm tired" he stated, "Do you need me to come tomorrow?"  
"This should do it for now" I replied, "My door is open to you whenever you need me" Loki didn't reply as he teleported away.

"You seem comfortable with him"   
I cursed as Clint fell through the vent above me and landed gracefully.  
"For fucks sake, Clint" I sighed.  
"You're right," Clint said abruptly.   
“Yeah, I usually am, can you specify?” I retorted.  
"About Loki” Clint sighed, rolling his eyes at me, “We gave the Winter Soldier a chance, so I'll give Loki one, and only one, chance." I jumped up and gave Clint a hug. He laughed and pulled me off him.   
“Baby steps, Jones” he said.  
"Our ranks grow strong and united!" I proclaimed.  
"Okay, Monster Slayer, save it for the video games" Clint laughed, "I'm heading to the training room, wanna come with?"  
"While I'd love to sweat like a pig, I still have work to do" I replied.  
"It wouldn't hurt to learn a few moves" Clint called over his shoulder as he left my office the normal way.

I sat back in my seat and set to work contacting select reporters to attend Tony's party while making sure everyone's schedules were up to date. I had to leave my office at one point to physically pull Tony out of the lab and into a meeting he had with Pepper and her Board of trustees.  
As I left the board room huffing and puffing, I collided into a very solid body in star spangled colors, landing on my butt.  
"Sorry about that, Nadia" Steve sputtered, helping me up from the ground. He’s always hovering around Peter and I, afraid we’ll hurt ourselves. Peter’s a freaking superhero who has gone toe to toe with Cap, but he’s still a kid. And me, I’m a powerless coworker.  
"It's fine, Steve" I said, "I wasn't paying attention"  
"Had to get Tony out of the lab again?" He guessed.  
"Yep" I sighed, "Pepper would have gone down herself but she was busy fending off the board of Stark Industries."  
We walked together to the kitchen and found Loki speaking to Nat. They were laughing about something and I felt a strange pang of jealousy watching them.  
"Hey Loki" Steve greeted him awkwardly. I smiled at the pair tiredly, hoping I looked normal. Loki nodded to Steve and then honed in on me with his piercing green eyes.  
"If you'll excuse me, Miss Romanoff, I need to speak to Nadia" he said, walking out of the kitchen. I shrugged off Nat and Steve's questioning looks and followed after Loki.  
"What's up?" I asked him. He was seated in the living room.  
"Sit, please" he added, gesturing to a seat beside him. I sat next to him, happy to take a load off for a moment.  
"Do you need something?" I asked, "Is there something wrong with your room?"  
"No, I fixed it back to how you arranged it" he replied, "You just seemed tired" I was surprised by the simple act of kindness.   
"You're right" I sighed, deciding not to point out Loki's kind gesture. He'd probably deny it vehemently.  
"Picking up after all of them seems demanding." he said.  
"It's a great job" I insisted, "I hope you get to know everyone the way I know them."  
"They play nice now, but when it counts they won't be there" Loki snapped.  
"And me?" I asked.  
"What about you?"  
"Do you believe I'd be there for you when it counts?" I asked curiously. Loki raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"DINNER!" Tony shouted. We both jumped, Loki cursing in another language it seemed.  
"Care to join?" I asked, "I promise they won't bite" I stood and offered Loki a hand. After a moment he accepted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know times are hard right now, but know that it will get better and you are doing your best in this moment. Your personal best is enough.


	4. Budding Romance?

Loki and I met for lunch every other day for a few weeks, talking about everything under the sun. One day I told Loki about my nutty parents when he asked about a picture on my desk.

"I love them even when they act embarrassing" I chuckled, “They were nervous when I took this job, they think I’ll get hurt”  
“How?” Loki scoffed, “Getting a paper cut?”   
“Anyone who works closely with the Avengers is a target” I explained, “That’s partly why Tony offered me an apartment, so that I can be protected by his state of the art security”  
“Your job seems to take up a large part of your life,” Loki stated.  
“It can sometimes, but I take care of myself” I replied half heartedly. I do self care--sometimes. I’m usually too tired to play video games, but when I take the occasional vacation day I go to town on my video games on the large screen TV in the living room.   
“How often do you leave the tower? Besides tasks involving your work.” Loki added that condition and I sighed.  
“Not often” I admitted, “There’s so much to do. If I take too long of a break it becomes overwhelming and hair pulling to reorganize”  
“You’ll wear yourself thin the longer you work like that” Loki scolded.   
“Then I guess we’ll have to go out on the town sometime” I sighed, “Definitely to the mall. I have a feeling you’ll like shopping sprees” We talked more about possible dates to plan our outing and Loki left at the end of my lunch break. 

At the end of my work day I walked with a skip in my step, humming a tune my dad used to sing when he did house chores. I nearly ran into Bucky on my way to my room.  
“Hey stranger!” I said cheerily.  
“Hey, I gotta go” he replied quickly, averting his gaze and stalking off. He’s been distancing himself lately, and I’ve been giving him space in hopes that he’ll come to me about his issues, but so far I haven’t gotten a peep out of him.  
“James Buchanan Barnes” I called, and Bucky’s brisk walk slowed. I caught up with his stride.  
“What’s up doll?” he asked nervously.  
“I was about to ask you the same question” I replied, “Are you okay? Are you mad over our last argument?”  
“What? No!” Bucky exclaimed, “I’ve just been trying to figure out how to tell you something?”  
“Maybe I can help,” I said, stopping. Bucky stopped with me and I faced him.  
“What is this about?” I asked, “You’re my friend, I hope you know you can tell my anyth--”  
“Do you want to go out? Tonight?” Bucky blurted. I stood there with my mouth open for a minute straight.   
“This was stupid, sorry” Bucky mumbled, and I caught his arm as he attempted to leave. I don’t even have the fraction of his strength, but Bucky came back to face me.  
“Yes” I replied, still unable to process what was happening. I felt a spark of warmth blossom in my heart when Bucky smiled bright enough to make the sun envy him.  
“Great!” he said, “Meet in the living room at seven?”  
“Sounds good, I’ll wear something nice.” I replied, heading back in the direction of the elevators. I looked back to see Bucky walking away humming to himself happily. I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself as the elevator took me to my floor. I noticed Nat standing at my door with a dress bag and makeup back. Clint stood beside her holding an assortment of hair curlers and a bag of hair products.  
“How did you find out already?” I laughed.  
“The vents” Clint shrugged, “Hit the showers while we set up!”  
“You guys really have really wanted this to happen” I teased as I let them in.  
“You and Bucky are good for each other” Nat replied, “I’ve never seen him light up the way he does around you” I blushed at this, surprised I never noticed this. He’s my friend, the first friend I made working here. I never saw the reclusive side of him that everyone spoke of. I know he doesn’t tell me everything about his past, but he sometimes calls me or visits my apartment when he’s had a nightmare and Steve is away.

I took a quick shower and washed my hair with the products Clint ordered me to use. When I stepped out of the shower in my robe Clint took one look at my gleaming curly hair and tossed his hair curlers to the side.  
“I have a new vision” he announced, pulling out brushes and hair ties while Nat set up makeup at my night stand. She handed me the mystery dress and I went into my bedroom to change. I pulled down the zipper and gasped. It’s a navy blue dress that travels down to my feet and has a slit on the side. It came with a silver necklace and black heels to complete the ensemble, then went back into my living room to sit and let Nat and Clint doll me up. They were efficient but took their time, finishing up right as I heard a knock at the door. Before I could take a look in the mirror, Nat urged me to the door and hid around the corner with Clint. Rolling my eyes at the spies, I opened the door.

Loki stood at the door, mouth open but no words coming out. His eyes raked my body and I shivered, feeling a little excited by his gaze. What am I doing, I have a date!  
“Loki, is something wrong?” I asked, snapping myself back to reality.  
“Absolutely nothing” Loki replied, “I had a question but that can wait. Are you actually taking my advice and leaving this tower?”  
“Sort of” I replied, gazing past Loki as Bucky walked up. Loki’s smile turned into a thin line, his eyes narrowing as he looked back at Bucky.  
“Ah, I didn’t realize I was interrupting your courting” he replied stonily, “Don’t let me keep you” I wanted to call him back, but I didn’t know what to say as Loki left. Why did he come here to see me? And why do I feel sad about him leaving? I shook those thoughts away as Bucky approached me.   
“Doll, you look amazing” he breathed, taking my hand in his.   
“You don’t look too bad yourself” I replied, enjoying the view. He rarely wears suits even for formal occasions.  
“I made him wear that!” Clint called, then yelped as Nat smacked him. Bucky laughed and offered his arm to me.  
“Let’s go,” he said.   
“Okay” I replied, taking his arm, “You haven’t told me where we’re going yet”  
“We’re going dancing,” he said with a glimmer in his eyes.

Bucky took one of Tony’s fancy sports cars and drove us to a dance club.  
“Isn’t this club where professionals dance?” I asked nervously.  
“I’ve heard that it’s a fun place” Bucky assured me, “And, it’s 40s night”  
“Are you going to teach me how to do the jitterbug?” I asked.  
“I can teach you a thing or too,” Bucky replied as we walked in.   
I stepped on his toes a few times, but eventually got the basic steps down, enough to let myself relax and have fun. I don’t know how long we danced, time seemed to stop all around us when Bucky touched me. The club ended the night with a slow dance, and Bucky didn’t hesitate to pull me close.  
“Is it strange to say that I’ve had a crush on you since the day we met?” he said.  
“Not at all” I reply, “Deep down I had a crush on you too. I just was afraid.”  
“Of what?” he murmured in my ear.  
“Of letting myself hope for something like this” I admitted.  
“You have me, doll” he said, his grip tightening around my waist. The music ended, and Bucky’s hands lingered before letting me go. I could’ve stayed there with him all night, staring into his blue eyes. We left the club and walked across the street to a 40s themed ice cream parlor.  
“Jitterbugs and an ice cream parlor? You must feel right at home” I joked.  
“It’s nice to remember the good times,” Bucky replied wistfully. I didn’t want to break down his happy moment by asking questions about a past he was ripped from, so I stood.  
“We should head back” I said, “It seemed like Loki wanted to ask me something before”  
“Why do you hang out with him so much?” Bucky questioned, his eyes narrowed, "You two seem to be quite a pair these days."  
"Okay Mr. High and Mighty, tell me what's wrong with treating a person like a person?" I snapped, "I thought you of all people would understand"  
"He's not even from this planet, he comes from a whole different way of life" Bucky argues.  
"Yeah. Thor's way of life, which you were okay with until Loki showed up" I replied, "You know what? I'll find my own way back to the tower."  
"Nadia!" Bucky called, grabbing my arm  
"Don't follow me" I growled, pulling away from him. I crossed my arms over my chest as I walked away, my clutch bag hanging from my wrist.

I knew Bucky didn't follow me because three men had started to trail behind me, leering and laughing. Bucky would have jumped in immediately. I'm still several blocks from the tower, not close enough to make a run for it. I kept my pace steady and discreetly pulled out my phone to call Bucky. It went straight to voicemail and I cursed.   
“Bucky, call me” I said quickly, hanging up the phone.  
The men's voices grew nearer as I punched in the phone located in the common space. I thought it would be a good idea to have phones in common space areas in case I needed to talk to someone and they didn't have their phone on them (cough, cough, Steve).   
The phone rang then went to voicemail. I know that the voicemail would be heard by anyone in the vicinity, so I started talking fast.  
"Hey it's Nadia" I said shakily, "I'm still a few blocks away from the tower, but there are men following me and I don't know if--" 

The phone was snatched from my hands. Before the man could say a word I kicked him between the legs and sprinted down the street, kicking off my heels as I ran. I made it a block when arms grabbed mine and a hand covered my mouth as I was dragged into a dark alleyway.  
"I like it when the fight" the man who stole my phone leered. His friends laughed and I fought tears that threatened to fall. I kicked at the men holding me to no avail. I need a new plan. Pain flashed across my face as I was backhanded. I felt a trail of blood drip down my cheek.  
"That's for kicking me in the balls, bitch" he hissed, "We're going to take our sweet time with you" Another man threw me to the ground, and the other started kicking me and stomping on my back. I tried to shuffle away painfully when I felt a hand fumble with the zipper on my back.

"You're going to do nothing of the sort" a dangerously polite voice said behind the man. My eyes snapped upwards and I sobbed in relief.  
"Keep walking, pretty boy" the man snapped, then his eyes widened as a pale hand wrapped around his neck in an instant. Loki positioned himself between me and the men, still holding one in the air. Standing there in an all black suit, Loki looked like the god of mischief I learned about from Norse mythology. He radiates a powerful presence.  
"You dare lay your hands on her? You think she is an object of your pleasure?" Loki roared and his grip tightened around the man's neck. His eyes were glowing and his face was stony as he regarded the other men starting to back away. He's going to kill them.  
"Loki!" I cried, "Avengers don't kill. Please, we can take them to the authorities" Loki turned to me, and surprisingly his face softened. He released the man and he ran off with his friends.  
"May I?" He asked, gesturing to me. Confused, I nodded, and his hands started to glow green. His fingers gently brushed my bruises and I felt the pain disappear with them. Loki also took off his jacket and draped it over my trembling shoulders   
"Thank you," I said.   
"Where is Barnes?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.  
"It's not his fault, we had a fight and I stormed off" I replied, realizing how stupid I had been, "I told him not to follow me"  
"He still should have made sure you were safe" Loki replied shortly, "What were you fighting about that made you so upset?"  
"I'm a bit tired," I said, not looking him in the eyes, "Can we go home?" Loki nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We teleported in front of my room door. Nat was there, her smile turning into a frown as she took in the sight of me still clinging to Loki.  
"What happened?" She asked us.  
"Your winter soldier left her to fend for herself and she nearly got seriously hurt on her walk home alone" Loki snapped. Nat narrowed her eyes and looked ready to fight, but I waved them both off.  
"I promise to talk tomorrow," I said to nap, "And just so we're clear, I'm not going to be in the dating scene for a while." Before either of them could reply I walked into my room on shaking legs and bare feet. Those were my favorite shoes. I felt the shock start to wear off and tears tumbled down as I fell into bed in my long, blue dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack! Sorry for the unplanned hiatus. I am officially done with college coursework and job hunting currently, so in my free time I've written several chapters on all the stories I've published so far. Sooo, I will have weekly posts on Saturday evenings and try to stay ahead. See you next week!


	5. A Confession?

The little sleep I had was filled with nightmares about strange men in dark alleyways. It’s been awhile since I’ve felt that alone.

I groggily lifted up my head as my phone blared at me.  
“Good morning, Miss Jones,” JARVIS greeted me, “You’re needed at your office--”  
“Coffee first” I interjected, “I’ll get down there when I’m decent” I hung my wrinkled dress and attempted to shower the sleepiness and street grime off of me before throwing on a business casual outfit and grabbing my coffee to go. Hopefully I don’t have to deal with Bucky until I’m more awake.

Shouts grew louder as I neared my office, and then a loud thump. I ran in to find Bucky pinning Loki down. Five knives were impaled against the far wall.

“You don’t get to say that!” Bucky shouted.  
“It’s the truth” Loki growled, “You didn’t protect her and she could have died--”  
“Really? In my office?” I groaned, “Bucky, get off Loki before Steve and Tony to kicks your ass” Bucky begrudgingly stood, and Loki pulled himself up.

“Nadia, I’m so--”  
“Bucky, I’m not doing this right now” I replied, “I need to speak to Loki if you don’t mind” Bucky’s eyes darkened, and for the first time I saw what the others were used to seeing; a cold, distant stare and a defensive demeanor. Bucky stalked off silently and I sighed.  
“Loki, do you mind?” I asked, gesturing tiredly to the damaged walls and floor. With a wave of his hand, everything was fixed.  
“I apologize for the scene” Loki said, “I meant to talk to Barnes with civility, but…” He trailed off and shrugged like a child.  
“Loki, I appreciate you saving my butt last night, but please know that I am capable of defending my own honor” I said, “Last night was my fault, I shouldn’t have left on my own in the city”  
“Don’t say that” Loki said sternly, “Getting attacked is never your fault” I shrugged, too tired to argue. Loki reached forward and took my hands in his.  
“I’m sorry for frightening you last night” he said, looking at my hands, “When I heard your call, you sounded so scared. I lost myself for a moment, I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you” My heart fluttered at his words, but before I could muster a response Loki stood.  
“I will leave you to your work” he said, “Have a nice day”  
“Loki--” I called, but he already teleported away.

I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you. Those words rang in my head until my lunch break. My door opened and I looked up hopefully. Clint walked in carrying a paper bag.

“You had lunch?” he asked.  
“No, I was about to grab some takeout” I replied when Clint set the paper bag on my desk. It had grilled chicken, rice and an apple.  
“Thanks?” I said questioningly.  
“Eat up, today you start training” Clint replied.  
“Training? For what, a 5k?” I joked.  
“We should’ve insisted on this from the start” Clint said, “You work closely with us, so it’s a matter of time before enemies more dangerous than those goons from last night target you”  
“Fine, fine, you’ve got me there” I replied.  
“I’ll see you in an hour, your shifts are going to be cut short two of the weekdays, and you’ll be training on the weekends too” Before I could object, Clint rappeled himself into the vents. I sighed, eating my disgustingly healthy lunch. Clint’s not wrong, but he’s going to have trouble with a sports-inept person like me. If the PE teachers had the option, they would’ve failed me in high school gym.

After lunch, I went back to my room to change into some gym clothes I bought but never used. Good thing I never donated them. I threw on black shorts and a green t-shirt with white sneakers and took the elevator to the training room floor. The floor had various different training areas so more than one person can train at a time. Peter was currently in the first one, fighting simulations of his most current villain, the Vulture. Peter didn’t like to talk about his first battles with him, but I convinced him to see a therapist recommended by Nick Fury. I waved as he swung past the glass wall and continued to the next training room to find Clint and Nat there. This training room had mats on one half of the room and a sound-proofed shooting range on the other.

“You’ll start with me,” Nat said, walking towards the shooting range. She gave me the smallest gun in the armory and showed me the basics of holding it and shooting without hurting myself. After a round of shooting I stopped shaking when I held it.  
“So, what happened last night?” Nat asked, “Full disclosure, or whatever you’re comfortable with” I gave Nat the details of the date and the attack. I could see her mentally planning three new assassination when she asked for full descriptions of each attacker.

“So, what about the date made you leave alone?” Nat asked.  
“The itself date was amazing” I sighed, taking another shot, “As we were leaving, we started fighting”  
“Fighting about what?” Nat asked.  
“Loki” Nat’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Bucky was questioning why I would be nice to him” I said, “I’m still baffled by his unwillingness to give Loki a chance”  
“Because we gave him one?” Nat guessed. I nodded, and set down the gun.  
“Bucky cares for you, a lot,” Nat said, “Anything and anyone that he perceives as a threat to you, he won’t be a fan of.”  
“Loki isn’t a threat” I insisted, “He’s a friend, and I don’t want to date somebody who sees my friend that way” Nat shrugged, and I could tell she has a different opinion of Loki.  
“I’m sorry, I know you guys have been through a lot because of him” I sighed, “Do you think he’s changed from then?”  
“He seems different” Nat admitted, “But that doesn’t mean he’s changed”  
“Would he have saved someone’s life without getting anything in return?”  
“No” Nat sighed, “I see your point. Some of us are trying to be cordial with him”  
“I appreciate that” I said, “I think once you get to know him, it’ll get better”

Nat turned me over to Clint, who made me do laps along the walls of the training room, 50 sit ups, 60 push ups, and 100 squats.  
“Now that you’ve warmed up, let’s go through the basics” Clint said as I struggled to catch my breath.  
“That was a warm up?” I wheezed. “I thought that was the training.” Clint didn’t laugh and I straightened up. He’s in full drill sergeant mode, reacting sternly when I joked around like I usually do with him. I quickly focused on the task at hand and learned multiple defensive and offensive moves. Clint had me repeat each move 100 times before we stopped.  
“You have great endurance for not working out ever” he admitted, “Now, let’s spar”  
“What?” I replied, “You’re going to beat me up”  
“With that attitude, yes,” he said, “Remember what you’ve learned” With that, Clint struck out and I threw up a block, only to be struck on my side with a kick. I managed to hold my own for two minutes when I was flipped onto my back and pinned.  
“Not bad, you’ll get better,” Clint said, helping me up.  
“I don’t feel like I’ve gotten better” I replied morosely.  
“When we’re through Nick Fury will be knocking on your door with a job offer” Clint jokes.  
“Do you think I’ll at least be able to hold my own in the city?” I asked, “Last night was terrifying, I don’t know what would’ve done if no one had come”  
“That’s not going to happen again” Clint promised, “Just be smart about wandering in the city” I nodded, and stood, groaning as my muscles resisted any movement.  
“Hit the showers kid,” Clint ordered, “See you at dinner”

A few weeks passed and training got easier. Clint always pushed me to do more, and I started welcoming the challenges. I was working on Loki’s first public appearance full force since being back on Earth. I had a lunch meeting with Loki to go over details.  
“I found a clothing designer who I think you’ll like” I said, “He’s very chic and tailors to what client’s want” Loki nodded, probably excited to be pampered like he was accustomed to on Asgard.  
“Tony has insisted that I stay by your side since you seem to behave around me” I teased.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Loki said with a smile tugging at his lips.  
“Also, reporters will be there and news went around about some men being dropped off by a man who looks like you” I said pointedly. Loki grinned innocently in response.  
“We have made you an alibi for that,” I said, “You were training late that night”  
“Why can’t I just tell the truth?” Loki asked, “Isn’t it noble to rescue ladies in distress?”  
“The god of mischief and lies asking if he can tell the truth?” I teased, “We want the public to believe that you’ve been training in the tower this whole time, which you have with Thor. The tabloids will try to spin a story about you being set loose on the town attacking people.”  
“And you want to make sure I’m seen as a reformed villain?” Loki guessed.  
“I want them to see you” I replied, “You’re a good person” Loki was caught off guard for once, and looked away from me. He often shied away from specific compliments about his character. My phone beeped and I checked the text message.  
“Your tailor is outside of your room” I said, “Play nice, okay?”  
“When have I ever acted otherwise?” Loki teased as he disappeared. I sighed when he left, worried about the party now a few nights away. Bucky had been pointedly avoiding me, taking on extra missions and avoiding group dinners, but I heard from Nat that he’s going to the party. I should be mad at him, but I can’t help but feel worried. We had a great friendship, but now we might not have anything anymore. My office door opened and Tony sauntered in.

“Why the long face?” he asked.  
“Just nerves” I replied, “I’ve never done PR for an extraterrestrial person”  
“You’ve got this” Tony scoffed, “You improved Bucky’s reputation basically overnight!”  
“I think people will have more to say about Loki though” I sighed, “This is going to be tougher”  
“But it’s worth it, right?” Tony asked.  
“Yes, of course” I replied like it was obvious. Tony smiled as if he knew something I didn’t and started chatting about his newest inventions before I could ask what his eccentric mind was thinking.

An hour before the party I was fitting myself into a sleek black dress and a string of pearls that Nat loaned me. I opted for flats and decided to leave my hair down tonight, letting my springy curls drape down my bare back. I wore red lipstick and a used silver eyeshadow to make my eyes pop. I met Loki in the common area and paused when I saw him. Loki was adjusting the gold cufflinks on his green shirt. His black blazer was lined with gold on the edges, and his long black hair was slicked back, revealing his sharp jawline and piercing eyes. Loki looked up at me and mirrored my expression as his eyes looked me up and down.  
“You look stunning,” he said.  
“The tailor outdid himself” I replied, gesturing to Loki’s outfit. He could be a model if he wanted to. Loki would have no problem charming these reporters.  
“Let’s go,” I said, “The party should be starting.” Loki followed me to an upper level of the tower, a floor reserved for Tony’s many parties. I don’t know how he has time for them between the missions and managing Stark Industries with Pepper. Does the man ever sleep?  
“I’ll introduce you to reporters as they come” I told Loki, “Other than that, try to have some responsible fun”  
“There’s no such thing as responsible fun” Loki replied with a devilish smile. I might have my work cut out for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think will happen nexr chapter! ;) As always, thank you for reading!


	6. Parties and Gun Fights

Loki offered his arm as the elevator opened.  
“We might as well pretend it’s a date” Loki said innocently, “It would be odd if I’m followed by my PR person would it not?”  
“That’s fair,” I admitted, taking his arm in mine. I was surprised by how firm Loki’s bicep felt. I fought against thoughts of a muscular shirtless Loki. The entire floor was filled with more people than I expected. Tony was going all out tonight, which also means he’ll probably be blackout drunk by the end of the night. We approached Tony and Nat who were chatting at one of the bars. Across the room Bucky and Steve were talking with Bruce. I looked away before Bucky met my gaze.  
“Hey you two!” Tony greeted us, “You look great, Monster Slayer” Loki looked at me oddly.  
“What monsters have you slayed to receive such a title?” he questioned. Nat and Tony bellowed with laughter.  
“None that are real” I chuckled, “They call me that because of a video game I play. I was an international champion when I was in high school”  
“Interesting” Loki said, “You’ll have to show me this game sometime”   
“Sure!” I replied, “I’ll show you over the weekend”  
“Incoming” Nat warned quietly, eyes flicking over my shoulder. Steve and Bucky were walking through the crowd purposefully towards us. I noticed my grip tighten on Loki’s arm and forced myself to relax.

“Excuse me, are you Loki? Thor’s brother?” a blonde woman asked, whipping out her phone to record.   
“Yes, care to chat?” Loki replied, touching the small of my back as the reporter led us to the other end of the bar, Loki’s hand barely brushing the small of my back. I was relieved to avoid an awkward conversation with Bucky that Steve would’ve tried to force. I could feel Bucky’s eyes on my bare back.  
“I am Loki Odinson” he said to the reporter, extending his hand, “A pleasure to meet you, Miss…”  
“Ryder, Dorothy Ryder” she answered, blushing as Loki pressed his lips to her knuckles. She whipped out her phone to record audio.  
“What brings you back to Earth? Are you working with the Avengers now?” she asked, “If so, why the sudden change?” She seemed excited to be the first reporter to interview Loki, and so far her questions haven’t been pointed in negative directions.  
“I see the error in my ways” Loki replied, his voice dripping with sincerity, “As a show of good faith from Asgard, I have been sent to repair the damage I’ve made and help how I can”  
She raised her eyebrows. “How do the Avengers feel about this?”   
“At the beginning they were naturally apprehensive of me, but I can gladly say I’ve made some friends” Loki replied, “I look forward to go on missions with them.”  
“Are you Loki’s date tonight?” Ryder turned to me now. Usually I can come up with a quick response to reporters, but this time I was tongue tied in my response.   
“We are here to have fun” Loki jumped in with a mischievous glint in his eyes, taking my hand in his. I shot him a warning look, wanting to smack him as the reporter giggled furiously.   
“I’ll leave you two alone then,” she said, flashing me a wink like I had shared a secret with her.  
“Here’s a card if you have more questions” I said, handing her my business card from my purse. She nodded and left to talk to Tony and Nat. There were several more interviews throughout the night, and more questions on whether or not I was Loki’s date. I hope Loki’s responses to the first reporter don’t come back to bite me. 

What was really strange was Loki’s flirting. Instead of charming the reporters full force, he was flirting with me. 

“What has gotten into you?” I said, blushing furiously as we sat at a bar.  
“I guess I feel a bit bolder tonight” Loki replied, “I can’t help but bask in your captivating presence.” Loki had his arm around my waist as we chatted, and I shifted towards him almost automatically.  
“Dance with me?” Loki requested.  
“I don’t know about that” I said, “I’ll step on your toes”  
“You won’t harm me” he replied, standing and holding out his hand, “Perhaps you can teach me a few moves”  
“Alright” I said, letting Loki pull me to the middle of the dance floor. A slow song abruptly started playing and I saw Tony wink at me and raise a glass. That sly bastard. Loki placed his hands on my waist and I gently wrapped my fingers around the back of his cool neck.  
“What do we do now?” Loki asked, venturing closer to me.  
“Just sway and stare into each other's eyes” I teased as my heart rate skyrocketed. Loki grinned at me, and I felt his face draw closer to mine.  
“We could also talk,” I said quickly, looking away from Loki to his shoulder. I felt embarrassed that I pulled away, but I feel so overwhelmed.   
“About?” Loki asked inquisitively.  
“Well, where do you see yourself in the future?” I replied, genuinely curious with his answer. We’ve talked about our pasts and our present together, but never our future, or how we dream it to become. Loki paused, staring through me now as he thought about this question.  
“I’m not sure about what my future holds” Loki replied, “I’m a disgraced prince, and now I work with the people I tried to destroy” He laughed harshly at this.  
“If I’ve learned anything, it’s that life is funny sometimes.” he said, “You can plan all you want, but life finds a way of changing things” We swayed to the music for a moment until I replied.  
“I don’t know what the future holds for me either” I replied, “I like where I’m at right now and don’t see myself leaving this part of my life, at least not for a long time” Loki smiled at this response.  
“I know something I want in the near future” Loki said, his eyes glimmering as his head tilted towards me. I felt myself lean into him, feeling his breath against my lips.

An explosion made us nearly topple to the floor and I looked to find a whole in the side of the Avengers tower with soldiers in tactical armor piling through. Screams erupted as soldiers bearing the Hydra symbol started shooting. Loki broke our embrace and pushed me behind him protectively, throwing knives at the assailants. The agents were shooting down anyone and everyone in their sight. Bucky managed to steal a gun and take out agents as Nat clipped on her stingers and started protecting bystanders attempting to escape. Steve knocked out multiple Hydra soldiers with a single throw of a watch shield Tony made for him. Despite the Avengers fighting in full force but the Hydra agents kept coming.   
“This is your first official mission, Loki. Get her out of here and then come back to help!” Tony shouted at Loki as a grenade blew up the bar. He nodded, and teleported me to my floor.   
“Get in your room and lock the door, I’ll come back for you” Loki promised. I nodded as he disappeared and ran down the hall to my apartment.  
“The target hasn’t arrived yet” a Hydra agent said as I neared my door. Four agents stood outside my door armed with guns. Target? 

Before I could back away silently, an agent spotted me.  
“There she is!” he shouted, running after me as I dashed to the elevators. I managed to get in and close the door, but I didn’t feel it descend. I quickly opened a panel in the wall and punched in a code that Tony made everyone memorize in case the elevator malfunctioned.   
“Override rejected” JARVIS said. The agents outside must be holding the elevator in place. I heard them grunting as they tried to pry the doors open.  
“JARVIS, tell Tony that there are Hydra agents trapping me in the elevator” I pleaded as I saw the elevator doors pry open. I concealed myself the best I could in a corner and struck out at the first agent to walk in. I used their surprise to my advantage, disarming him and taking him hostage.   
“Stop or I’ll shoot!” I growled, trying to make myself look cold and violent. The agents laughed and a bullet tore through the agents leg, making him drop to the floor. Before I could react, I was shocked by a stun gun, falling to the floor next to their fellow agent immoble.  
“Target acquired, we need an extraction” an agent said on their comms as my vision faded. I felt arms lift me up but could barely crack open my eyes. They took the elevator to the roof and I heard the whooshing of a helicopter. Shouts rang out behind me, Loki’s voice among them. The voices were cut off when I was thrown into the helicopter and the door closed behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! c:


	7. The Great Escape

It’s hard to tell how long I’ve been here when I’m trapped in a building with no windows. When I woke up after being stunned, I was wearing a loose white nightgown and no shoes. A small room with gray walls and a dirty cot greeted me drearily when I first woke. 

I don’t sleep here. The first time I let my eyes close, my room was bombarded by agents dragging me out of the room. Every so often a couple of agents drags me out of my room and into some sort of laboratory. They strap me onto a cold metal table and attach wires all over my body. Sometimes they just make me lie on the table for what feels like hours. Other times, I’m shocked, poked, and prodded within an inch of my life. There are several burns and scars on my body now.

Will my friends ever find me? I was certain when I first woke up, but now I’m not so sure after the thirtieth trip to the torture lab. I don’t see a way of getting out of here, I don’t even know where here is. They only guide me to the lab and back to my room, so I have no idea where the exit is if I get out of my room.

I fought against my drooping eyes when a man walked in to drag me back to the lab. I’ve tried to fight him off, but that only proved to anger him and make my time in the lab worse. I let him guide me to the lab. We walked down the spotless hallway when the entire building rumbled. A familiar roar resounded not too far from me. Hulk!  
“You guys are in trouble now” I grinned as the man reached for me. I kicked him in the shins and darted in the opposite direction as he fell, following the sounds of fighting when the man tackled me from behind, hoisting me in the air.   
“I’ve got the asset” he said into his comms, “Heading to the extraction point” I fought against his hold as I was dragged away from the sounds of gunfire.

“Loki!” his name slipped from my mouth automatically, though I have no idea if he’s with them.  
“Yes dear?” Loki replied, appearing in front of me. He swiftly knocked out the man holding me with the butt of his spear.  
“I’ve found her” Loki said into his comms unit. If I wasn’t for the circumstances I’d be beaming at the fact that Loki was working with the Avengers. No, he is an Avenger.  
“You certainly know how to make an entrance” I croaked, my throat dry. After they drugged my food the first day I was here, I kept from eating and drinking anything Hydra offered. Loki took in my weak form and his eyes darkened.  
“They will pay for your suffering tenfold,” he murmured, sweeping me into his arms. Bucky rounded a corner and saw us. He was wearing a mask that covers his mouth and nose, which made him look frightening. His eyes widened at the sight of me. Buckly looked like he wanted to say something when Hydra agents charged at us.  
“Recover the asset!” one man ordered. Loki placed me behind him as the shooting started. I yelped in surprise when a large sonic gun threw the three of us back. Loki and Bucky were thrown farther away, and Hydra agents descended on their weakened forms as more surrounded me.  
“Kill them” a man ordered. The soldiers point their guns at Loki’s and Bucky’s heads.  
“No!” I boomed, the corridor suddenly filled with strong wind. The ground shook as Hydra agents were thrown to the ceiling and walls. Others were on fire and even more were struck by large rocks. Water flooded in when I heard Loki shout my name. He was looking up at me in shock and awe. 

Wait, looking up at me? 

I looked down at my feet and realized I wasn’t touching the ground. Bucky stared at me from several feet up. If I wasn’t in shock I’d laugh since I usually am looking up at everyone else all the time. Suddenly, the winds stopped and Loki caught me as I fell to the ground, barely able to keep my eyes open. Fatigue hit me like a truck, but I fought to stay conscious.  
“What’s happening to me?” I asked weakly.  
“You’ve used too much energy” he said worriedly, “Barnes! We need to leave now!” Bucky nodded and touched Loki’s shoulder. Suddenly we were in the quinjet, surrounded by the rest of the Avengers. They looked a little beat up, but otherwise fine.  
“Take off Jarvis,” Tony ordered. I felt the ship engines hum as it rose to the sky.  
Loki swiftly carried me to a stretcher and touched my burns and bruises with his glowing hands. The glow felt warm and I sighed as my injuries faded away. I knew the scars would remain, but I was grateful for the pain he took away.  
“Nadia, what happened?” Tony asked, “We didn’t receive a ransom message.”  
“They were doing some sort of experiments on me,” I replied tiredly, “I think they were waiting for something to happen. And it did.”  
“What?”  
“They were waiting for her abilities to reveal themselves” Loki replied, “It seems that Nadia is a 'super', as you call powered individuals”  
“She was controlling air, water, fire, and earth at the same time” Bucky said, “She saved our skins.”   
“So Nadia is the Avatar?” I heard Peter squeak excitedly.  
“Who let the child on a mission?” I scolded, giving Tony the stink eye. He’s gonna get an earful from me about this soon. It tired me even more to attempt to be my usually sassy self. Loki’s hand caressed my cheek for a moment, then he turned to the others. I pressed my cheek into his hand, craving his gentle touch. I thought back to our dance, though it seems like forever ago.  
“She needs rest” he said, “It appears she hasn’t eaten in days and she used a lot of energy back there” Loki looked worried about something. His hands glowed, touching my forehead, and I suddenly felt my eyes drift shut.  
“That’s cheating” I mumbled, my words becoming more sluggish, “I’m fine.”  
“Sorry dear, you need to sleep” Loki said, “You’re safe” I felt a small tear escape as I succumbed to sleep.


	8. Battle Royale - Magic Edition

I woke in the Avenger’s infirmary, meant for injured heroes to recuperate. Bucky was fast asleep in a chair next to me. I moved to quietly get off the bed.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” I nearly fell out of the bed and looked back at Bucky. He hadn’t stirred at all surprisingly.  
“It’s Loki. I’m speaking to you telepathically.” Loki explained. I could’ve sworn I heard him laugh in my head.  
“How long have I been asleep?” I asked, hoping he could hear me talk in my head.  
“Two days. You needed the rest” Loki said.  
“And how long was I gone?”  
“Two weeks” Loki replied grimly, “This was my fault. I should’ve stayed with you that night”  
“You didn’t know that I was the target” I insisted, “Don’t be so hard on yourself”  
“Hypocrite” he teased.  
“Har, har,” I replied sarcastically, “So are you going to come see me in person?”  
I tensed as I felt strong arms embrace me from the side, relaxing when I saw Bucky’s goofy grin.  
“Glad to see you awake” Bucky said, releasing me, “How are you feeling?”  
“Hungry” I replied.  
“I bet” he said warmly, “I’ll get you some food”  
“Bucky” I called him before he could leave, “Are you being nice because I was kidnapped?”  
“What do you mean?” he asked.  
“Before now you’ve been cold to me” I replied, “Are you still angry at me?”  
“No, I never was angry” he replied, “I felt hurt and defensive, and I think a little jealous”  
“Jealous?” I asked dubiously.  
“You and Loki seem to click on a different level” he explained, “That doesn’t excuse my behavior towards you and him”  
“You’re right,” I replied.  
“I’ll do better,” he promised, then left the room.

Later in the day after I was cleared from the infirmary, Cap called an Avengers meeting. Usually I don’t attend, but this time Cap specifically asked me to meet with them to talk about what happened. Loki took a seat beside me and Bucky kept his distance, but his gaze didn’t seem cold when he looked at me. Loki spared a glance at me but remained silent, as he usually is around the rest of the Avengers.  
“Somehow Hydra knew that I had abilities” I explained, “They seemed to be trying to get me to use my powers, but I didn’t know I had them until now”  
“They did their research, maybe they managed to find out who your real parents are” Fury said.  
“Excuse me?” I asked. He looked surprised. Silence hung like a thick fog for several painful seconds as everyone realized that this information was news to me.  
“What do you mean my ‘real parents’?” I demanded, my voice shaking. That makes no sense. I’ve been told some many times about how I have dad’s eyes and mom’s bright smile. They are my real parents.  
“We did some research after you were kidnapped and found your adoption records” Fury replied, “I apologize, I thought you knew about it.” The rest of the Avengers were looking everywhere but me, except for Loki. He looked angry, but not at me.  
“No, I didn’t,” I replied with an edge in my voice. The ground rumbled slightly and Tony shot me a look that I ignored. I knew I was causing shaking but I couldn’t stop. Loki took my hand under the table, squeezing it gently. I took a deep breath and the shaking subsided.  
“What do my birth parents have to do with this?” I asked, trying to press on. It’s a strange concept to wrap my head around, but I know SHIELD does through research.  
“Maybe they had powers. Possibly created by Hydra” Fury guessed, making my heart drop lower than it already was.  
“Her abilities are magic, she was born with them,” Loki responded, “I sensed it when she used them for the first time. That’s why her energy was so spent after using them”  
“Magic?” Fury said dubiously.  
“It comes in many forms” Loki replied, “Hers is an ancient form that I’ve never seen before in person, let alone a Midgardian.”  
“Avatar” Peter whispered from his chair on my other side. I flashed him a smile at his excitement. His energy is infectious, and I know he’s trying to cheer me up.  
“Hydra likely wanted to harness your abilities” Fury continued, “It seems that they bit off more than they could chew.”  
“Evidently” Loki replied, “It’s important to find out who informed them about you.”  
“Why?” I asked.  
“Because I think that person knew of your capabilities” Loki said, “They probably were using Hydra to awaken your powers” Did my birth parents inform Hydra? I shook the thought of secret evil parents away.  
“Then we’ll track the unsub down,” Nick Fury said, then gave everyone a game plan. I’d get my new abilities under control, stay in the tower (which now has ten times more security), and everyone would start searching for any leads that may come up.

Everyone agreed that Loki should start training me to control my abilities. Tony has forced me to greatly reduce my work hours, only focusing on small tasks like maintenance of the living quarters and mediating small disputes. All the other time is now reserved for training with Nat, Clint and Loki. After working a short shift, I changed my clothes and headed to the first training room to meet Loki. He was there, bags under his eyes.  
“Are you alright?” I asked.  
He waved his hand dismissively, “I was trying to research your abilities from texts my mother sent me” That was a lot for Loki to even reach out to his mother. He rarely talks about her, and when he does his eyes become sad, then cold.  
“Did you find anything?” I asked carefully.  
“Nothing that makes sense” Loki replied bitterly, “Let’s just start."  
Training was rough to say the least. Loki shouted when I accidentally threw myself into the air when trying to meditate. He caught me midair and teleported us back to the same spot.  
“You need to close your eyes and focus,” he said sharply.  
“It’s hard,” I snapped.  
“What, is your mind on your precious Winter Soldier?” Loki growled.  
“Excuse you?” I questioned, glaring at him now. The tower rumbled and I could barely hold back my anger.  
“You two had a moment in the infirmary” he said, “Are you going to run back into his arms and become his trophy?”  
“Stop it,” I said slowly.  
“You stop playing games,” he retorted, “You jump from him to me, back and forth like a mewling quim!” Did he just call me a whore?  
The ground rumbled at my feet.  
“It’s hard to focus!” I shouted, “Everytime I close my eyes I’m back with Hydra, strapped to a metal table, hurting, helpless, thinking that no one was going to find me!” They took a deep breath and the rumbling stopped.  
“I’m done for today,” I said quietly, then walked out of the training room.

I wiped away my tears as quickly as they fell when I crashed into someone’s firm chest.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, “The building was rumbling, I was coming to check on you.”  
“I wish people stopped asking that.” I sighed. Everytime my friends see me now they treat me like broken glass.  
“Are you?” Bucky insisted.  
“No. The kidnapping is still fresh on my mind.” I said, not wanting to talk about my fight with Loki.  
“I’ve been thinking about our previous conversation” Bucky said, “I wanted to know if I stand a chance at taking you on a second date, when it’s safe”  
“Bucky, I’m not sure” I admitted. He took my hands in his and looked at me with his pretty blue eyes. It’s hard to look away from him when his eyes are so hopeful and happy.  
“That’s okay,” he said, “Take your time, I’ll be here for you no matter your answer” I smiled and we parted ways.  
I made it to my apartment and my phone rang. I saw Mom’s picture pop up and set the phone down, staring at it until the ringing stopped. Both my parents have been trying to reach out to me since my kidnapping, even calling my boss Pepper for information. I convinced her to tell them I’m still recuperating and would reach out to them. 

I don’t know when I’ll be able to face them after finding out I’m adopted. I wonder if they ever planned to tell me, or were they satisfied with my blissful ignorance. I sighed and turned my phone off when I heard a knock at the door. Loki stood there, fiddling with his sleeves. I’ve never seen him nervous. Worried yes, but not like this.  
“I’m sorry” he said, “I was way out of line with what I said.”  
“You were,” I replied flatly. I wanted to hold his nervous hands, but held myself back.  
“I have no right to scrutinize your relationships,” he said, “That’s your business.”  
“Bucky asked me out again” I blurted. I don’t know why I said it. It was as if I was waiting for a specific response.  
Loki’s eyes narrowed.  
“That being said, I think you deserve better than Barnes” he replied coldly.  
“Why do you say that?” I challenged him, “Bucky is a good man. Tell me how I can do better than him since you seem to know so much.”  
“Norns woman, can’t you see I--” Loki’s words were cut off by a loud whooshing noise. Suddenly, the floor dropped under me as a glowing circle opened, enveloping me. As I plummeted I looked up and saw Loki’s shocked expression as the circle quickly closed. My butt landed on hard wooden floors.

“Hello, Nadia Jones”  
I stood quickly and summoned a blast of wind, sending a bearded man flying along with a few bookshelves. He wore robes and a red cape that seemed to catch him before he could strike the bookshelves. I ran out of the large library I had been dropped into and down corridors until I found what looked like the front door to the large mansion. I opened the door and stepped through...only to find myself in the library again.  
“You can’t leave until we talk” the man said, “The house is enchanted”  
“Remove the enchantment or I’ll burn this place down” I threatened, though I’m not sure if I can carry out that threat. He’s obviously more trained than me in magic, I could do damage but I wouldn’t win this fight.  
“I’m not here to hurt you. I have some answers about your abilities” he said, “Please, let’s just sit and talk about this”  
“Says the guy who kidnapped me” I snapped, managing to summon a wall of fire that wrapped around me. He looked cautious, but not overtly concerned.  
“I assess potential threats to the planet” he explained, “And you are a major threat unless you get your powers in check”  
“How do you know about me?” I questioned.  
“It’s my job to know, I’m Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme” he said, “I apologize for the abruptness.”  
“And for kidnapping me instead of sending an invitation?” I snapped, but with less conviction. I let the ring of fire disappear, and steadied myself against a bookshelf. Magic still takes a lot out of me.

In a flash of green, Loki appeared between us, brandishing knives as he charged at Strange.  
“Wait, Loki!” I shouted. He paused as the knife barely touched Strange’s neck.  
“I’m okay,” I said, “This is Dr. Strange, he says he has answers on my abilities” Loki grudgingly released Strange and walked to my side protectively. Strange looked from him to me with curiosity.  
“Why did you kidnap her? Do you not have manners? Or a cellphone?” Loki snapped, still holding his knives, but now standing next to me.  
“Her powers were starting to flare up again a second time today, so I removed her to a controlled environment” Strange said cooly, “Something was upsetting her greatly” I didn’t look at Loki when Strange said this.  
“Okay, let’s talk,” I interjected. Strange nods and chairs appear for each of us. Loki only sat after I did, eyeing Strange suspiciously.  
“So, your abilities up until this point had been lying dormant” Strange said, “It’s shocking that they didn’t awaken until now”  
“Why?” I asked.  
“You’re very powerful,” Strange explained, “It’s extremely rare to be in control of the four basic elements. Your magic is as old as the creation of the universe”  
“Creation magic?” Loki said, his eyes widening in realization. Strange nodded.  
“What, I can create these elements too?” I guessed.  
“Yes, it's strong magic, stronger than any magic in the known universe,” Loki replied.  
“There was a line of sorcerers who were able to control one element. It was rare for a person to control two, let alone four” Strange continued, “Some believed that when one was born with command over all elements meant that the universe was in dire need of them to bring balance” This actually is turning into an episode of ATLA.  
“Do you believe that?” I asked.  
“Stranger things have happened” Strange replied with a tired smile, “You need to be trained. I offer my services to you--”  
“Thank you, but I already have a teacher,” I interjected. Dr. Strange nodded. I could feel Loki smirking proudly at Strange.  
“Then I ask that you and your teacher come every so often to check in” he said, “He’s a potential threat to the planet too”  
“I only endanger those who take what’s precious to me” Loki replied coolly, twirling a knife in his hand. I looked at Loki questioningly but he was busy staring down Strange. Precious to him? We were just fighting before this!  
“Duly noted” Strange said, “I’ve lifted the enchantment, please come back in a month” He actually sounded like a doctor as he spoke. I wanted to ask if he was a doctor by day, sorcerer by night, but Loki took my hand and teleported us back to the tower.  
“Nadia, you’re not supposed to leave the tower, even under supervision” Tony scolded.  
“I was kidnapped by a sorcerer” I replied simply. I was surprised when Tony groaned.  
“Fucking Stephen” he muttered, “I forgot about him”  
“You’ve met?” I asked.  
“Yeah, Thor and I had to promise him that Reindeer Games would be on his best behavior” Tony explained, “Did he have anything to say about your powers?”  
“Yeah, but nothing about who my birth parents are” I shrugged.  
“Your real parents are worried about you” Tony said, “You should give them a call” I shrugged and turned to Loki.  
“Wanna continue training?” I asked. Loki grinned, and we set to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra long chapter for your troubles. Sorry life has been crazy and updates have been inconsistent

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for weekly updates and stay safe during social isolation!


End file.
